


Being Laxus

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining outside, after all. Mira had no choice, but to borrow Laxus' coat. No choice whatsoever. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Laxus

She awoke sore. That had more to do with the way she had fallen asleep than anything else though. Laxus' bed was honestly not big enough for the two of them and somehow she always ended up being the one curled into an awkward position in order to fit. Still, when she opened her eyes and found him next to her, she only smiled.

"Oh no," she whispered when she lifted her head to look out the window. Rain was coming down outside in torrents, the thunder from it having been what her woken her up in the first place. Pushing up slightly, she rested a hand on Laxus' chest as she stared out the tiny window. She had to get to the guild soon and the rain did not look like it was going to be letting up.

He made a noise in his sleep, slightly disturbed by her touching him. Smiling slightly, she moved then to get out of the bed, not wishing to awaken him. Laxus had just gotten back from a S-Class mission which he had been on for two weeks. He deserved his rest.

Mira hurried around his apartment as she got ready for the day. About a month ago, Laxus began letting her keep over half her things at his place. It wasn't even very ceremonial or anything. One day she was complaining about staying the night and not having anything she wished to wear the next day when he only grunted at her and pointed out a dresser drawer.

"Keep shit in there if you're going to be all whiny about it," was all he said to her that day on his way to the shower. "I'll clean it out tomorrow."

That made her happy then and she went to hug him. Even though he only frowned and shoved her off, she knew that he got the significance of such a thing too.

The only problem was that it had never crossed her mind to include a jacket in the things that she brought over with her. It was not until she was out of the shower and about ready to leave that she realized this. If she went out in the storm as she was, she'd be soaked before she even got to the guild!

Going over to his closet, she was hoping that he had a raincoat or something that would fit her. She really was planning on just finding something that wouldn't put him out later when he did get up. Still, her eye caught the shape of his favorite coat lying discarded on the floor by the bed, along with all the clothes he had come home in. She had been awaiting him the night before, knowing he prospected to be home that day, and neither of them had stayed dressed very long when he finally showed up.

Giggling softly from the memory of the night before, she changed her path then over to his pile of clothes. Easily lifting the coat out, she sniffed it first to make sure that it smelled alright. It just smelled like, well, like Laxus. Perfect.

When she slipped the coat on, she was reminded of how warm it was. Very rarely did she get to wear it, but she always treasured when she did. It made their relationship that much more real to her.

The only problem was that the coat did not come with a hood. No matter then. It dwarfed her so much that being as huge as it was that she was able to haul some of the top of it up and over her head. She'd have to hold the fabric over herself in her hand, but it'd be worth it.

She set her face then, turning to head out the door. Time to face the storm…and another work day. Glancing behind herself, she took one last look at Laxus before sighing. He always slept the entire day when he first got back from a mission. Not that she could blame him. He deserved it. He worked very hard, after all.

"Mira," she heard then as her hand landed on the doorknob of his one room apartment. Slowly, she turned back to look at him. "What are you doing?"

Sheepishly, she released the part of the coat that she was holding over her head before giving him a grin.

"Going to the guild of course, Laxus," she said, wiggling her arms then when the sleeves of the far too large jacket came down to cover her arms.

"In my coat?"

"It's raining," she explained then. "And I-"

"Look, Mira, if you're going to pretend to be me, you're gonna have to do it right."

"If I…what?"

He sat up in bed then, the sheet falling down his body until his chest showed. She only stood there watching though as he reached over to the nightstand and blindly roamed his hand around before grasping his Sound Pod. Picking the headphones up, he only stared at her with his overly serous expression.

"Come here then."

"Laxus-"

"Do you want to be late?"

When she made it over to the bedside, he just moved slightly so that he was facing her. Everything was showing then as he had slept naked the night before, but it was nothing new for her.

"Here then," he said as he reached up to latch the headphones over her ears. "If you're going to be me, Mira, at least go all out."

That made her grin then, laughing slightly as he stared into her eyes.

"Laxus," she giggled before moving to kiss him. He allowed it, but just as quickly pushed her away.

"I'm going back to sleep," he told her then as he moved to lay back down. "Careful heading to the guild. You wouldn't want to get hit by lighting or anything."

She pulled his coat closer around her then, grinning back before bowing her head slightly. "I think it's too late for that."

"Now go away."

"Do I need to be that too?"

"What?"

"Rude. Disgruntled. Am I going to have to act that way too? If I'm going to be you?"

He only grunted. He was trying to make it seem as if he was losing interest in their conversation, but she knew that if he truly was bored, he'd have just ignored her.

"You know, you could always come with me," she said slowly. "To the guild. If you wanted."

"Don't wanna. Now go. You're gonna be late."

He did have a point. Sighing, she turned to truly leave that time.

"You want me to come back here then? After work? Or should I go home?"

"Can't you ever make decisions for yourself?"

She was over his act then and only rolled her eyes. "Fine. I wanted to spend some time with Lisanna and Elfman anyhow."

"What?" That made him sit up slightly, staring at her retreating figure. "You had two whole weeks to spend with them."

"And? I want more time."

"Mira-"

"Laxus, we both know that I'm coming back here tonight so just stop so I can leave," she said then, getting slightly frustrated. Wow. Dressing up like him was giving her his attitude. "So are we finished here?"

He paused for a moment before slowly beginning to laugh. Chuckling to himself, he settled back into the bed.

"We'll never be finished here, Mira," he told her as she walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind her. Sighing as she walked away, she hung her head.

"Yeah," she said with a shake of her head. "I know."


End file.
